1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming a hole, more particularly, methods of forming a hole having a vertical profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, a trench or a hole having a high aspect ratio is typically formed. When a trench or a hole having a high aspect ratio is formed, however, the width of the trench or the hole may become smaller as the depth thereof becomes deeper, though forming a trench or a hole having a width that does not vary according to the depth thereof may be advantageous.